


Retire

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris的兩個人生目的地。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retire

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇的梗都來自：http://37.media.tumblr.com/25c23207db5f4d41cba627b59af8ae30/tumblr_n6r2ofQm2R1tp8djlo1_1280.jpg  
> 文中時間設定為2014年初，地點在派派LA家裡。  
> 備註：文寫於6月初，所以可能有部份內容與現在現實不符。

 

_「Where is your destination?」_

 

記者的這個問題讓Chris瞬間憶起那個撒滿陽光的午後和Zach的對話。

 

***  
  
躺在心愛的躺椅上被曬得全身暖融融差點睡著的Chris突然想到什麼似的喊了聲：「Zach！」身旁正低頭看著雜誌的Zach頭也沒抬地回：「Huh？」

 

「你覺得我什麼時候搬到紐約好？」

 

Zach聳了聳肩依舊沒抬頭地說：「這應該要問你的經紀人吧？」

 

Chris委屈地大喊：「她不讓我去！她說我的工作都在洛杉磯，搬去紐約是『不合邏輯』的！」雙手還比了比引號強調。

 

Zach總算瞥了眼Chris：「那就讓她接一些紐約的工作？」說到這Chris總算開心了點，「有啊！正在談一個在麻州的舞台劇，還是改編Sam Shepard的作品。應該會成的，只剩一些細節要談。」

 

Zach眼睛一亮：「Sam Shepard?!那太好啦！恭喜你啦兄弟。」Zach興奮地拍了拍Chris的手臂。

 

Chris的好心情沒持續太久，「但是不夠近啊！我想要百老匯……而且只有十天，太短了！」Chris鬱悶得用頭撞Zach的肩膀，就這麼把自己的臉埋著不起來了，Zach安撫地拍著Chris的後腦杓。Chris悶悶的聲音從Zach的毛衣傳出來：「至少我訂了兩週Bowery的房，他們每次都給我同一間，只差沒把房號直接換成我的名字了。」

 

「我一定會去看，留個首演的頭等席給我啊。」Chris猛地抬頭瞪著Zach：「你當然要來，不然你就等著瞧吧！」邊說手邊抓住Zach的領子用力將他拉下來，唇卻軟軟地壓了上去。但就在Zach想加深這個吻時Chris又退開了，拉著Zach一起躺下。

 

「你想過退休後要住哪嗎？」Chris看著清澈的藍天沒頭沒腦地問。

 

「當然有。」

 

「哪裡？繼續住在紐約？」

 

「不，我搬來紐約是為了事業我可不打算死在這。你呢？我知道你早就把什麼都計畫好了。」

 

「明明是我先問你的！」Chris轉頭瞇著眼對Zach射眼刀，但Zach依舊看著天空。「我『本來』是有計劃的，但是自從我們在一起之後我在腦中就把那計畫揉成紙團丟了。現在你要去哪我就去哪！」

 

「那你原本的計畫是什麼？一直住在洛杉磯？」

 

Chris聞言㿜起了嘴：「我就這麼好預測嗎？」

 

Zach轉身換成側躺看著Chris：「不，Christopher，是因為我太瞭解你。」

 

Chris眼神軟化了些，張口欲言卻被Zach伸出手指制止，Zach見Chris專注看著自己，手向下滑向Chris頸側輕撫著。繼續道：「雖然我在美國出生長大，但我一直覺得我的血統在呼喚我，兩邊都是，但我想義大利可能多點。」

 

Chris莞爾一笑：「就像Spock那樣？」Zach思考了下跟著笑了：「這麼說來真有點像。我想是因為我對我爸的印象已經很模糊了，所以才本能地想去追尋。」Chris將自己的手覆上Zach的輕輕地捏了捏。

 

「另一個選擇義大利而不是愛爾蘭的原因是，義大利認識我的人應該少點…」Chris突然惡狠狠地瞪著Zach，Zach遲疑了下：「…我們。」Chris這才滿意地點了點頭：「還有食物！我喜歡義大利菜！」

 

Zach翻了翻白眼：「好啦，我知道這才是主因吧。」Chris早就學會對此不做任何反應了，自顧自地說：「那就決定托斯卡尼啦！我住過那一陣子，風景可美啦，而且食物好吃酒又好喝！我們就在山上買個看得到海的小別墅，有個可以種菜和水果的後院，然後再養兩隻狗不要貓。」

 

「Harold又哪裡惹到你了？我以為你們早就和解了？」Zach忍不住嘆氣。

 

Chris嘟著嘴，「上次我去你家買了罐頭要給他，但是他一直睡覺不理我！」Zach不禁想有時候Chris比Harold還難搞，「你又不是不知道貓一天要睡20個小時。」

 

Chris揮了揮手：「不管Harold了，你覺得我完美的退休計畫怎麼樣？」

 

Zach啞然失笑：「你的？我以為那是我的。」

 

「從現在開始也是我的啦！」

 

***

 

Chris憶起了當時自己得意的樣子，嘴角不禁勾起。「對了，我們談到哪了？destination？」

 

記者點了點頭示意Chris繼續。

 

_「Hmm…New York and Tuscany.」_

 

 

-Fin-

 

 


End file.
